


Thieves will be violated

by Sockinabox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nonconathon Treat, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockinabox/pseuds/Sockinabox
Summary: A young woman tries to steal from a specialty sex toy store that specializes in tentacles.  It doesn't end well for her.





	Thieves will be violated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



Her eyes flick up and down the street. Satisfied that no one was around, she slipped into the shop. There was a small, nondescript foyer leading to a second door with a jovial welcome sign above it. A bell jangled above her head as she passed through that second door, alerting her entry. She expected to hear a voice, for someone to appear to greet her, but was relieved when no one showed up. Her friend had been right about the discretion allowed by the shop owner.   
  
There was one other person in the shop, someone she didn't know. She pretended to be studying a poster on the wall, a play on the shoplifting warning "violators will be prosecuted," but watched the other customer out of the corner of her eye. They carried a discreet package to an automated register, scanned their item, and paid for it with a credit card. A nondescript bag appeared through a slot for them to carry their purchase. They took it and hurried out the door, leaving her alone in the shop.  
  
Her friend had raved about the shop, said she'd never buy another kind of toy again, would never need a man in her life again with this thing taking care of her every need. It sounded too good to be true. She wandered the slightly claustrophobic aisle, stacked high with strangely near-identical boxes. Each box was about the length and width of her forearm, with displays on the shelf detailing the toy's size and function. Tentacles of all sizes and shapes and numbers, to pleasure you and/or your lover. Her attention was grabbed by a particularly large display, diagraming a toy with twenty tentacles, listed to be a prime center piece in an orgy.  
  
Her eyes bulged at the price. Fifty thousand dollars?!  
  
She scanned the aisle quickly and found all the prices to be similarly outrageous. The most modest model, a single flexible tentacle supposedly able to sense and adjust its width and thrust to the user's preference, went for over a thousand. This was absolutely ridiculous. Who spends over a thousand dollars for a fucking dildo? Her friend was insane.  
  
Still, she had to admit her curiosity was piqued. Shame there wasn't a place to try them, though she understood the hygenic reasons why. Her eyes roamed the shop once more. No one else had joined her in the store, and from what she could tell, there were no cameras.  
  
Satisfied no one was watching, she discreetly slid one of the less elaborate multi-tentacle models for one into the wide sleeve of her coat. She wandered around a little bit more for show before shrugging and saying outloud, "I'll have to think about it," and making for the door. No alarm sounded as she exited into the foyer, beyond the bell above the door.  
  
She paused as she reached for the door to the street. Something damp and slimy slithered along her arm under her coat. Had she grabbed a defective box? It would be just her luck. She reached into the sleeve and pulled it out. With some difficulty, she pried the box back out and dropped it on the floor. Multiple tentacles erupted once it hit the open air, flailing wildy.  
  
She screamed and lunged for the door, only to be grabbed around her arms and legs and pulled back, up and through the air. It suspended her above it and more tentacles emerged, slithering under her clothes. She struggled, tried to wrench herself free. Why was this happening? The other customer had clearly left unmolested.   
  
She opened her mouth to cry for help, only to have one tentacle rear and thrust itself inside. She gagged as it slithered around in her mouth and tickled the back of her throat. The tentacles under her clothes pressed and groped against every inch of her skin, coiling and undulating around her breasts. The writhing appendages grew, expanded until the seams of her clothes burst under the pressure. Her clothes in a heap on the floor, she was left naked and exposed and entirely at the tentacles' mercy.   
  
She squeezed her legs shut as one slid down her belly, only to have them wrenched open. The tentacle teased at her folds, its slime joining with her own shameful slick. Another pressed itself into the cleft of her ass, spreading and teasing at her hole.   
  
"Well, well. A thief."  
  
Her eyes rolled wildly as she searched for the source of the voice. A man stood in the doorway to the shop, middle-aged and slightly balding. He would have seemed completely normal and harmless but for the wide, vicious grin across his face. He adjusted his glasses and sauntered around her. The look in his eyes as he watched her struggle in the grasp of the tentacles made her skin crawl.  
  
"I know you read the poster, my dear," he said casually, conversationally, like they were having tea in a parlor. "'Thieves will be violated, and dealt with at the owner's discretion.' You're probably wondering how you got caught? The bell activates it if it's not in one of my special bags that are only dispensed on payment."  
  
Her attempt to reply, to beg for mercy and help, came out garbled by the tentacle easing its way down her throat. The tentacle between her legs curled and thrust into her cunt, tearing a muffled scream from her. The one at her asshole forced its way inside, stretching her and stuffing her. Stars erupted behind her eyes as it became too much and she came hard, shuddering under the assault.  
  
He laughed, knelt and picked up the box the tentacles emerged from like it was nothing. He carried it, and her with it, back into the shop and set it down in the wide open area inside the door.  
  
"I think we'll use you as a display for a while, and then auction you off to the highest bidder. I can't sell this piece now, with it buried inside you, can I?"  
  
The man ran a hand along her skin, squeezed her breast and tweaked her nipple cruelly. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"A young thing like you will fetch ten times what it's worth anyway."  
  
A second tentacle burrowed into her cunt, and then a third, and she sobbed as it stretched her beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Each one thrust in the same rhythm, all filling and withdrawing simultaneously. One of the tentacles thrusting into her cunt slid and pressed against her sensitive clit with every motion and it wasn't long before she was sent over the edge again.  
  
The tentacle in her mouth bulged and something hot, sticky and sweet poured down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow it or choke on it. She wasn't sure how long she was forced to nurse on it, only that her gut felt full to burst between the mass of fluid down one end and the mass of tentacles penetrating the other. It withdrew, leaving her panting and gasping and moaning as the assault showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"P-Please," she whimpered and then sobbed as yet another orgasm took her. Another tentacle wiggled in and joined the one in her ass. "I-I can't--"  
  
A new tentacle took the opening and thrust itself down her throat as a heady fog started to overtake her mind. Her struggles ceased as her muscles relaxed. The tentacles holding her gently turned her over, suspending her on her hands and knees just above the floor. She saw the man adjusting a camera towards her, and then a second at her cunt and ass, but couldn't find the clarity or will to object.   
  
"Smile for our online shoppers," he said as the recording light came on. "This is going to be your life for a while."  
  
He undid his belt as he approached, his hard cock standing ready. He pulled the tentacle from her mouth and slid himself inside. She suckled at him, moaned around him as he knotted his fingers in her long hair and thrust himself in and out of her throat.  
  
"Good girl," he moaned and bucked and crushed her face to his pelvis as he came. "You're a natural at this."  
  
Her mouth hung open and inviting after he withdrew, and he replaced it with the tentacle she'd been nursing before.  
  
She couldn't find it in her care what happened, as long as she kept getting more.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on another event, but I was too chicken to fill it then, lol.


End file.
